Roxas' Brother
by Flame3345
Summary: Roxas' brother Cassy has just begun on the same school that he goes to. Cassy has been going through a lot of emotional and physical stress because of a guy. Will Roxas and his best friend Axel, who has a crush on Cassy, be able figure out what's going on and save him before it's too late? Yaoi. Gay. Axel x Cassy. Rape. Self-harm.


_**Story made by Flame3345 ^^**_

This story is a mix between some ideas that I have and things that I've experienced.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Cassy and the idea^^

I hope you'll all enjoy the story

**Chapter 1. The Encounter.**

I stared in silence, as the red liquid slowly started running down my arm and into my palm. The blood ran in a very thin line, almost as if it was used to run into my hand. Which it was by now. I sighed and wiped the blood away, pressing the tissue into the wound carefully. I didn't want to bleed onto the carpet for anyone to notice. After some time the bleeding finally stopped and I threw the tissue into the toilet, before picking up some bandage and covered my wrist with it. As I wrapped my wrist in the bandage, I couldn't help but notice all of the scars that ran across my arm, just across the most noticeable vein in my arm. I thought about all of the times that I had done this, and didn't even notice that I had started crying. I wiped the tears away and went to clean up everything that I had used, before leaving the bathroom.

As I walked down the hallway, I could hear my brother Roxas and his best friend Axel play some kind of videogame. I smiled briefly before passing the open door. I slowly knocked on e door and heard the sound of the TV being turned down. Not even 10 seconds later, Roxas opened his door and stared at out in annoyance, until he realized that it was me, and his eyes softened.

"**Hey, Cassy. Do you need anything?"** He asked me, I smiled weakly. I hear the concern lacing his voice. I shook my head gently and made a fake wide smile.

"**Nah, I'm fine, Roxas. I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to bed. I know you always want me to tell you whenever I go to sleep"** Roxas nodded his head in understanding and kissed my forehead gently.

"**Okay then, goodnight, Cassy"** He said in a cheerful tone. Well, to me it was cheerful. I know when my brother is happy or sad. Moreover, he was definitely glad that I said goodnight to him. Roxas was what you would call the overprotective older brother. He was always looking out for me, even though I told him not to bother because I didn't want to burden him. Sigh, he is such a great brother though, always so calm and happy towards me.

Just as he was about to close the door, I heard Axel let out a childish whine, before the door swiftly opened again. Only this time, a certain tall redhead greeted me. He smirked as he stared down at me, and I could feel the blood rushing to my head. It's always been this way with Axel. I'm not sure whether it's because I like him or just because I'm shy. Nonetheless, I enjoy talking to Axel.

"**Hey there, Cas. "**He said my name with a husky voice. I could feel my cheeks getting redder now. Nevertheless, I decided to will it away. I didn't want him to see me like this.

"**I heard that you were telling old Roxy here goodnight"** I could hear Roxas snort

"**And you didn't say goodnight to me"** The redhead said in a childish way, as he pouted. I chuckle as Axel gives me one of his famous smirks. Damn, I can't stop smiling when he does that.

"**I'm so sorry, Axie, goodnight to you, too!"** I giggle and send him one of my real smiles in his direction. He always knows how to make me happy, even if it's just slightly.

Axel seemed to stare at me with an expression I couldn't distinguish before he grins at me and gives me a playful smirk, before winking.

"**Are you sure that you don't need some help getting tucked under the blanket? 'Cause, I'll gladly assist you!" ** I feel the blood rushing to my face just as Roxas grabs one of the redhead's spiky scarlet locks, as he scowls at him dangerously, before dragging him back into his room.

I let out a faint sigh and chuckle as I head for my own room. One thing plaguing my mind: A flirtatious Axel and an overprotective Roxas, just a typical Sunday night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I covered my head with my pillow as I try to shake the fatigue away. After a few moments, I finally decide that it's time to get up. I gaze over at the watch, as I rub my messy brown hair, to loosen some of the tangles that developed through the night. Unlike Roxas, I have brown hair, just like our mother, Aerith. Roxas on the other hand, had blond hair, just like our father Cloud. I chuckle as I think back to when we were kids. When we were younger, I used to have the same hairstyle as him, instead of the waist length hair that I have now.

I walk by Roxas' room carefully. I can hear Axel snoring it made me grin. _'Axel always makes some cute snoring noises everytime he spend the night here. However, I'm sure he's always been the type to snore. It's just that I've never slept at his place before. Come to think of it, I've never slept at anyone else's place before.'_ I shrugged to no one in general and continued my way to the bathroom.

After washing my hair and body, I carefully wrap some bandage around my wounded wrist. After covering the wrist with the bandage, I stare at it in thought. _'Maybe I should just do it one more time?'_ I ask myself before shaking my head quickly. _'No, it's my first day at school today. I think I'll manage one day.'_ I finally convince myself. Normally I cut my arms in the morning and by night. I strolled out of the bathroom, wearing only a towel around my waist and with a towel on my head to dry my hair.

As I reach for my door's doorknob, I hear someone whistle. My cheek's a deep red color as I turn around, quickly covering my left arm with the towel from my head, only to come face to face with a certain redhead. Axel is staring at me, only dressed in his boxers, which I try to avoid staring at. The mischievous grin on his face being replaced by an amused smile.

"**H-hey, Axel"** I manage to stutter as I try to avoid staring at him. _'I'd die of humiliation if he ever caught me with an erection!'_

"**Hey yourself, Cas."** The redhead's amused smile turned back into his mischievous one. I don't know whether I'm supposed to run for my life or laugh. I gulped.

"**W-what are- I mean, do you want something?"** I ask him softly. Axel seemed to ponder at the question; a slight blush dusted his cheeks as he answered me.

"**Nah, I'm good. I just wanted to ask you if you were excited about starting on our school."** He smirked as he asked me. Though he was smirking, I knew that he was smiling at me. I've known him long enough to know the difference.

'_High school?'_ I thought to myself. _'Oh that's right! Today is the day that I'll be a sophomore at the same school that they go to, Twilight High.' _

I used to go to a private school, before my parents finally convinced me this summer to transfer to Twilight High, Roxas' school. They thought it would be better for me to go the same school, as Roxas, and that I will make some friends. I guess they're right with their logic, I mean: Roxas and Axel have a ton of friends. I know some of them because of Roxas inviting them over occasionally. I smile a shy smile at Axel and nod, withering the towel on my arm nervously as he kept his gaze focused on me.

"**Yeah, I'm pretty excited about it. Even though, it'll be weird going to the same school as you and Roxas. I just hope that I won't cause any trouble for Roxa-"**

"**You won't cause me any trouble, Cassy. Never even think that you'll trouble me."** I heard a familiar voice reply, from behind Axel. Roxas walked up to us, his messy blonde locks going in all directions.

"**Someone hasn't showered yet."** I giggled and sent Roxas a playful grin. Axel chuckled at my comment and ruffled Roxas' messy locks, making it even messier. Roxas grumbled and pushed Axel's hand away, before sending me a genuine smile.

"**As I said before, it won't be a problem having you at the same school. In fact, I'm glad you decided to say yes."** I blushed slightly at his remark and sent them a thankful smile.

"**Thank you, Roxas. As long as you're okay with it, then I'll be happy to go to that school."** I confess in honesty and chuckle.

I notice the look that Axel is still giving me, and remember that I'm only clad in a towel. I blush softly and open my door.

"**I-I'm S-sorry. I guess I forgot about my clothes. I-I'll see you both downstairs for breakfast." **

As I close the door, I hear Axel's muffled reply**. "Aw, but I was enjoying the view!"** and then the sound of Roxas punching Axel's arm. I roll my eyes and put on my clothes. _'I know that Axel's just teasing me. I know he only cares about me as a brother... Yeah… Only as a brother…'_ I blush and shake my head_. 'Now is not the best time to fantasize about Axel'_ I convince myself and put on the rest of my clothes.

I walk into the kitchen to find Axel and Roxas sitting at the table, eating some pancakes.

"**Hey, Cas-"**Axel started but stopped abruptly, as he spins around to face me. Outwards I look nervous, but inwards, I'm smirking.

'_I knew he would like my outfit.'_ I thought to myself as I enjoyed the attention Axel was giving me.

I wore a dark blue sleeveless shirt with a bloody knife on it, which fit perfectly with my skintight black jeans, and bluish sneakers. I even wore some bask arm warmers to cover the bandage on my wrist. I started wearing arm warmers last summer, when I started cutting my wrist. Luckily, no one ever questioned me about them.

I played with the ends of my braid, which reached my chest when I wore my hair like that.

"**So, do you like my outfit?"** I inquired as I tried to bring Axel out of his trance.

'_I'm beginning to believe that he may have some sort of feelings towards me...'_ I sighed at that thought. Park of me always hoped that he would care for me in that sort of way. However, mostly, I did not want anyone to have such emotions towards me. _'I'm not worth it…'_ I told myself repeatedly.

Axel finally regained his posture and sent me his famous smirk, and thumbs up. Roxas on the other hand, had a pink tinge on his cheeks.

"**A-are you sure you want to wear that at school? Y-You'll stand out quite a lot."** He explained.

'_I'll stand out? You mean, I will seem unattractive and people might avoid me. That's what I'm going for.'_ I thought and sent Roxas a sheepish grin, as I scratched the back of my head. Roxas knew about my sexual orientation. When I came out to my family, dad and Roxas became overly protective of me, acting as if I am some sort of fragile little innocent girl. Roxas is far more protective of me than dad is. He even decided to protect me from all guys that seem too friendly with me.

'_At least my family accepts me for me. They don't care about my sexual preference and I am so happy and grateful about it. I don't know what I would do if I ever lost them….Just like I lost "him"… 2 years ago.'_ I sighed.

'_N-No! I have to stay strong. Especially today, I have to show him that I can take care of myself, just like he wanted me to. I have to put those depressing thoughts aside for now'_ I lectured myself.

"**Aw, don't be like that Roxy! I think he looks good."** Axel remarked and sent me a gaze I couldn't comprehend.

"**In fact, I think he looks unbelievable sexy in that outfit… Just like he does in all of his outfits…" **Axel chuckled at mine and Roxas' expressions. The blood rushed to my head so quickly that I swear it felt like I was going to faint. I grabbed my school bag quickly and took a few pancakes that I put in my lunchbox, so that I had something to eat on my way to school and at lunch break.

'_I-I just have to get away. I-I can't look Axel in the eyes right now. I just can't.'_ I smiled weakly to Roxas, who seemed to be frozen in shock still, because of Axel's confession.

"**I-I'll see you guys at school. Bye Roxas. Bye A-Axel!"** I said before rushing out the door, with my black school bag over my left shoulder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

(Third Person POV)

Axel still wore his superior smirk, as Roxas finally seemed to wake up from his shock. Roxas looked at Axel in anger for a few moments before releasing a sigh that he didn't even know he held. Axel scratched the back of his head as a slight pink tinge dusted his cheeks.

"**Eh, sorry 'bout that, Rox. You know how I feel about your brother."** The redhead sent Roxas a genuine smile. Roxas looked at Axel tiredly and then rubbed his forehead, as he tried to calm himself down.

'_Stupid protectiveness'_ Roxas thought.

"**I know, Ax. It's just, why don't you tell him how you feel? I mean, seriously!"** Roxas sighed and continued. **"You've practically been chasing after him for 3 years now. You rarely date anyone and you always ask me how Cassy's doing and whether or not he's dating anyone"** Roxas chuckled and smiled softly at Axel, who seemed to be listening intently to what Roxas was saying.

"**You know that I don't have any problems with you dating Cassy. You're my best friend, Ax. I know that you would make Cassy happy."** Axel pondered over Roxas' words for a moment before replying.  
**"Then what's wrong, Rox? You seem so scared for some reason. Besides, it's not like you to worry about stupid things. It must be something serious then, Rox."**

Roxas nodded weakly and looked at Axel with a sad look in his eyes. **"Ax, you're right. There is something serious that I'm worried about. You know how Cassy's different now, compared to a few years ago"** Roxas pulled a picture out of his pocket and showed it to Axel. It was a family photo.

"**Look at this picture, Ax. It's from about 2 years ago."** He pointed at Cassy on the picture. Back then, he looked so much like Roxas. He had the same hairstyle, the same clothes. Cassy admired Roxas a lot, as they grew up. He always tried to act and look like Roxas.

Roxas snapped out of his thoughts and continued. **"He used to act like me and dress like me. However, it all changed a few months after this picture was taken. Look at his eyes"** He pointed out. Axel looked at Cassy's eyes and noticed what Roxas meant. **"Look at the happiness shining in his eyes… I-I haven't seen that happiness since then" **

Axel looked at Roxas with an expression between worried and angry.

"**Rox… You don't think that somebody hurt him… do you?" **The redhead inquired. His body trembling with rage. Slow, Roxas nodded his head, as he looked close at the picture.

"**I think so, Ax. You know how close Cassy and I used to be. Now, he rarely tells me anything… And then those outfits that he started to wear last summer…"** Roxas glanced seriously at the redhead. Axel had an idea about what he would say, but he still braced himself for what he would say.

"**Those outfits that he wears, I've seen a lot of emos wear that kind of clothes… You've noticed it too, haven't you?"**

Axel pondered that question for about a minute before answering. His eyes widening in realization.

"**Fuck! I think you are right! That will explain why he began to wear those arm warmers…"** Axel's face darkened, just as Roxas sighed. Both of them exclaimed their next sentence.

"**He's fucking cutting himself!"**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Back at Cassy, still Third Person POV)

Cassy stared thoughtfully and worriedly at the school. His new school. 'So this is where I will be a sophomore now… I hope that Roxas' and Axel's friends will accept me.' He wondered as he slowly approached the building, while ignoring any passerby's gazes. '_T-They don't mean any harm… They're just curious…' _He chanted repeatedly in his head. Cassy walked through the hallway, looking at nothing in particular as he searched for his locker.

"**Hey, Cassy!"** The brunet heard someone exclaim his name and turned around cautiously, only to relax as his gaze met with familiar faces.

"**Hey, Sora, Riku, Kairi and Namine, It's good to see you guys"** He greeted them as he put on one of his nicest smiles. Sora nodded at Cassy and jumped around a bit as he wore his usually joyful smile. _'Still as energetic as ever, I see.' _Cassy grinned.

Riku nodded towards Cassy and sent him a friendly smile. Kairi smiled as she sent Cassy a wink, before grabbing Sora's arm, telling him to calm down. Sora complied as he grinned sheepishly.

'_I wonder if Kairi still hasn't noticed that Sora is gay and won't go out with her' _the longhaired brunet wondered to himself.

Namine sent him a shy smile and nodded in acknowledgement before continuing to draw in an art book that she held on her arm.

'_Still as shy as ever'_ Cassy thought and became curious as to what she was drawing now. Roxas and Axel had told him that Namine was amazing at drawing and that she rarely ever left her art book.

Cassy snapped out of his thoughts, only to Sora waving his hand frantically in front of his face.

"**Cassy? Cassy?! Are you there?"** The brunet asked him worriedly. Cassy giggled and nodded his head.

"**I'm right here, Sora. I'm sorry; I guess I was too occupied by my own thoughts."**

Sora's blue eyes pierced right through Cassy's green ones. _'Now I know what Roxas meant, when he told me about how creepy Sora is when he stares into your eyes.'_

"**Really? What were you thinking about?"** He asked him gently, knowing about Cassy's shyness.

Cassy's cheeks reddened as he avoided his four friends' gazes. He smiled weakly to himself as he answered Sora's question.

"**It's just been so long since the last time that I saw you guys. And you haven't really changed at all."** He giggled a bit as they all smiled.

"**You're right; it has been a while since we last talked."** Kairi replied.

Riku nodded in agreement and continued for Kairi. **"But now we will see a lot more to each other, now that you're going to this school." **They all nodded at Riku's remark.

"**D-Did any of you hear that that there's another new student at our school?"** Namine had Cassy's undivided attention as soon as she said that. _'New student? I wonder if it's someone that they know.'_ His eyes widened in fear as a thought crossed his mind. _'N-No, it can't be him… It just can't be… He-he lives in another city. There's no way that he'll move back to this city… I hope…'_

Many fearful memories ran through his head when he heard someone call his name. He slowly snapped out of his daze and turned face to face with Namine.

"**Are you okay, Cassy? You seem quite out of it. We were talking and then you suddenly froze."** She explained to the brunet, a worried look in her eyes. Cassy sighed and rubbed his forehead, willing frightful thoughts and memories away.

"**I'm fine, Namine. Really, I'm just wondering who that other student is. Do you know his or her name?"** He asked her.

Namine shook her head and shrugged her shoulders gently, before continuing her drawing. Cassy sighed and unconsciously rubbed his left arm, just on the arm warmer. He looked around and noticed that they were alone. No Sora, Kairi or Riku. _'They must have left while I was absorbed by my thoughts.'_

Namine suddenly grabbed his arm and told him that she would escort him to his first class. She noticed the confused expression that he had and explained. She told him that Sora went to the office to get his timetable for him, while Riku and Kairi went to their classes. Sora had obviously sent Namine a message about where Cassy's first class was._ 'So that's why they left'_ Cassy thought and nodded as he quickened his pace to match Namine's_. 'She may be short, but damn, she's fast!'_ Cassy grinned weakly.

"**From what Sora told me, you have English with Demyx, Zexion and me."** She explained with a smile. The brunet smiled back and nodded. He had never met Demyx or Zexion, but Axel and Roxas had told him about them.

"**Okay then, who's our teacher?"** He asked the blonde girl.

"**Our teacher is a young woman, whose name is Rikku. Don't worry, she pretty nice and very cheerful" **Namine explained as she noticed the expression that Cassy had.

Namine told Cassy about what had been going on in the lessons and what they were currently working on, just as they reached the door.

As Namine went to her seat and waved. Her seat was beside a blonde guy with a Mohawk slash mullet who wore a cheerful grin, that waved towards Cassy and another guy whose hair was a bluish color, who seemed to be very absorbed in a book. The teacher, Rikku, told Cassy to come over to her. As he stood beside her, he noticed that there stood another student there too. Rikku explained that she would introduce them to the class.

'_He… He seems oddly familiar. I have a feeling that I somehow know him…'_ Cassy pondered as he tried to get a better look at the other student, but all he could see was the hair and the height. The other student was taller than he was, about half a head and brown hair too, of course just not with as long hair as him. He couldn't see his face though.

He snapped out of his thoughts when Rikku exclaimed to the entire class.

"**Attention everyone! We have two new students that I'd like you to meet!"** Rikku exclaimed cheerfully.

"**This is Cassy Strife."** She pointed at the longhaired brunet, who smiled shyly and waved.

"**And this is Leon Leonheart"** Rikku pointed to the other boy. Cassy froze instantly as soon as he heard that name. He turned his head towards him and stared. _'N-No… No! It can't be... It is him…'_ Cassy freaked out inside of his head.

"**I hope you will all take good care of them."** Rikku smiled and went to her desk. She pointed towards two chairs in the back.

"**Cassy, Leon, you can sit at those two chairs."** They both nodded and went to their seats; Cassy went at a slower pace though. He put down his bag and sat beside Leon, while keeping his gaze towards the front.

A few minutes passed until Cassy noticed a folded piece of paper on his table. Slowly he opened it and read it.

'**Hey there, Cassy! It's really nice to meet you!'** He turned his head towards Leon, who was smiling at him with a gentle smile. Cassy couldn't stop himself and returned the smile. _'Maybe… Maybe he doesn't remember… Or h-he might have changed' _Cassy let out a sigh of relief and turned his gaze towards Rikku again and listened to her as she talked to the class. As he looked at the teacher, he didn't notice the vicious grin that Leon wore as he stared at Cassy with a predatory look in his eyes.

'_Finally… I've found you, Cassy…'_

The End of Chapter 1 ^^ I really hoped that you all enjoyed it, and please review and feel free to send me any messages, if you feel like it ^^

The experiences that I mentioned in the top was about; Betrayal, Rape, Cutting, Depression, and Moving on^^

"You won't ever forget rape, but you will move on from it" 3 =^^=


End file.
